


Made With Love

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Series: RyuuSou Week 2k18 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, other characters are mentioned but just briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: For their first anniversary as a couple, home-cooked dinner was the way to go.Day 3 Prompt: Cooking (SFW)For RyuuSou Week 2k18





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my day 3 fic for RyuuSou week, and the dishes I chose for the date were actually random. If you see any spelling / grammar errors, I apologize.
> 
> I do not own the franchise nor the characters.

Sogo was known to be a beast when it came to spicy food, as the rest of IDOLiSH7 would always imply.

There was always a day in which he would put a lot of spice in his dishes or even douse the entire thing in Tabasco sauce, which certainly induced an extremely negative impact to those who couldn’t handle the heat. In fact, someone may have to keep an eye on him to make sure that Sogo wouldn’t use too much chili in the dishes for others other than the correct amount stated in the recipes. Mitsuki was usually the one taking the role of the vigilant watcher whenever the two were in charge of kitchen duties, though someone else would also do the same with the rotational routine depending on work schedules.

Ryuu, on the other hand, was known to be a culinary godsend, more so when it came to Okinawan cuisine. Growing up there on the island and having to take care of his family, he took on the role on being a domestic caretaker, or husband if someone would like to marry him for who he was apart from his marketed image. Gaku and Tenn were the constant imbibers of his home-cooked meals every time they would crash into his apartment, though they were now living in the single dorm since the shift to the trio’s independence. Needless to say, there were the happy hours of drinking with the adults with his delicious creations complimenting well with the beer or sake while the minors were killing time somewhere else, away from the inebriated chaos.

It was a good thing that Ryuu and Sogo had one thing in common when it came to cooking and that it was made with love. They say that a person’s heart is through their stomach, and it was mostly true when they were selfless in providing the food to eat towards their groupmates, and ultimately, each other.

One lovely afternoon, the two decided to bake pizza, though there was the additional challenge of shaping and flattening the dough for the crust. The dough was generously offered by the pizzeria for a fair price since the two worked as models in promoting the place in a commercial video as part of their idol jobs. Sogo wished that he had brought a manual on how to handle the pizza dough, though Ryuu was doing the job for him as a mentor since the brunette had done that a few times before. Sogo blushed deeply in embarrassment since it was his beloved doing the work, but Ryuu assured that it was fine.

After that, the freedom was there in choosing their toppings, though the base was composed of marinara sauce and mozzarella cheese. Sogo eventually settled with pepperoni, ham, pineapple and bell peppers, though with a little splash of chili oil as the finisher. Ryuu chose chicken, black olives, white onions, and cooked chorizo pieces. And while the pizzas were in the oven, Sogo offered to make a salad as the side dish as he was busy cutting up the vegetables. The brunet conjured up the lemon vinaigrette and tossed the vegetables with it on a separate bowl, his hands maneuvering the wooden spoons with gentle care. The fair-haired boy smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, affection blooming in his chest, but moved away since he had to clean the board and other utensils before setting up the table for two.

Once the meal was completely done, though, the aroma of citrus and herbs wafted the area. The pizzas were cut into slices and two of each variation was put on the plate, four slices in total. Plus, the salad was spooned to the side. The cold beverage was none other than champagne; it was because the day was the first anniversary of their relationship as a couple and they helped themselves to enjoy it, one glass taken slowly at a time. As for the dessert, however, it was best reserved for later since it was made ahead of time.

“Mmmm… Your pizza is delicious, Ryuu,” Sogo praised after eating two slices of the chicken pizza and a portion of the salad, dropping the formality for the other’s sake since they were both alone at the moment. “The vinaigrette compliments well with the salad and I like that you didn’t add too much if it.” He then consumed another forkful of the salad for a good measure as he watched Ryuu take a bite of Sogo’s pizza. The brunet gasped softly as he felt the spicy kick from the chili oil, inducing an alarmed look from the fair-haired male.

Ryuu let out a sheepish laugh after he finished chewing. “It’s a good thing that you put just enough chili oil this time. Otherwise, my mouth would be stuck on fire for a long time.”

Sogo sighed in relief. “Thank goodness,” he whispered, but then a memory struck him like a bulb that lit up in his head, gazing at his beloved with those shimmering lavender eyes. “Ryuu, can I get the dark chocolate pannacotta now?”

Ryuu smiled, giving him a nod and allowing the other to depart back to the kitchen as he finished the rest of the pizza and salad. The fiery kick from the oil coated his mouth, though not as much as Sogo went a bit too overboard on that. His boyfriend knowing how to control the spiciness level was a progress, to say the least.

Sogo returned not long later with the pannacotta, served in the huge glass cups. The top was sprinkled with chocolate shavings and a few pieces of fresh raspberries. The fair-haired male enjoyed the rest of the food on his plate while he watched Ryuu enjoy the desert in good spoonfuls. Seeing the brunet’s joyous face was a sign that he enjoyed the treat, and warmth spread to Sogo’s chest at the sight, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

When all the food was consumed and the champagne was kept safe in the fridge since they couldn’t finish the entire bottle after the dinner was over, Sogo kissed Ryuu’s cheek, leaning his head close to the broad shoulder that haunted his fantasies. It was a sign of going forward to give in to selfish desires, but anything beyond that would be impossible for the time being. His hand reached for the tanned appendage and the fingers linked together like perfect pieces of a puzzle.

“We should do this again some other time, Ryuu.”

The brunet smiled, landing his chin against the other’s head, kissing the crown of hair just near the sprouts.

“Yes. We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 will come by tomorrow, and to be fair, coming up with something for Day 4 was a challenge, but you'll see how I managed.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this fic!


End file.
